


Do you Dance?

by LittleJowo



Series: Richard Wolfe: Demon Detective! [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Creative Writing Assignment, Gen, Minor references to previous works, Poetry, Villanelle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 05:49:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12474848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleJowo/pseuds/LittleJowo
Summary: I am just a boy who dances with demons.





	Do you Dance?

I am a just boy who dances with demons.

There is no fire, and there is no song,

Only the gruesome reminders of his previous actions.

 

I was considered one of the lucky ones.

I was a boy who could once do no wrong,

But now I just dance with demons.

 

His creatures rise from the deep ocean.

I lose myself in the pulsing throng,

Reminded of all my previous actions.

 

The two of us are unknown by the Heavens.

Surrounded by death, our nights seem far too long.

To forget, I dance with he, the demon.

 

My brains and his naïveté are our only weapons.

After all, I'm just a boy, and he a clown.

But, still, we must remember our previous actions.

 

I refuse to believe myself a villain.

We ended crime, we moved the plague along.

But I am a boy who dances with demons,

And he reminds me of my previous actions.

**Author's Note:**

> Hahaaaaa yeah. I busted this out pretty quickly, so tell me if there are any mistakes.
> 
> Also, for context, Richard is in his twenties. He's pretty childish, though, so really he is just a boy.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this! I was never a fan of poetry, but I think it suits these two really well!


End file.
